


Поделись кроватью с соседом (Bed-Sharing Between Flatmates)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Bedbugs, Head Injury, Insecure Sherlock, It's an experiment, M/M, PTSD John, Science Experiments, Sharing a Bed, accidental bed sharing, giveaway prize, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Пять раз, когда у Шерлока появился предлог разделить постель с Джоном, и один раз, когда он ему не понадобился.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 18





	Поделись кроватью с соседом (Bed-Sharing Between Flatmates)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bed-Sharing Between Flatmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720622) by [testosterone_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea). 



> Багодарность за вычитку бете - Ivaristal!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои!

I

Когда это случилось в первый раз — фактически это был несчастный случай. Честно говоря, несчастные случаи во время экспериментов, сводивших Джона с ума, были довольно частыми ситуациями. Но не так уж часто Шерлок превращал весь этаж их квартиры в непригодный для жилья.

К счастью, когда начались проблемы, Джон был на работе.

Дело в том, что Шерлок не думал, что они смогут сбежать. Он принес их много; нет, он пересмотрел определение для их количества — чрезмерно много, — основываясь на том факте, что они сбежали и свободно перемещались по квартире. Большую часть дня Шерлок даже не заметил этого - его отвлекло одно нераскрытое дело от Лестрейда.

Возможно, вместо того чтобы злиться на Шерлока, что он выпустил тысячи клопов в их жилых помещениях, Джон будет впечатлен тем, что он поймал убийцу спустя тридцать лет после самого убийства.

До возвращения Джона из клиники оставалось всего полчаса — сорок минут, если по дороге домой он зайдет в «Теско» за газетой и молоком. Клопов было слишком много, и у них был целый день, чтобы разбрестись по всему дому.

Шерлок даже не потрудился найти их всех — немедленно позвонил миссис Хадсон, предупредив не входить в зону заражения, и попросил вызвать дезинсектора. Он решил, что весь нижний уровень 221В заражен, но наверху, где находилась комната Джона, может быть безопасно.

Затем Шерлок подумал, что, возможно, он сам заражен клопами, так как находился в их среде в течение нескольких часов. Во-первых, он с одержимость проверял себя в зеркале каждые пять минут на наличие красных следов от укусов. Во-вторых, снял с себя всю одежду, бросил ее в зараженную зону и ушел. Они не смогут спрятаться на его теле, если на нем не будет одежды.

Вот почему, вернувшись домой в пять сорок три вечера, с пакетом «Теско» в руке, Джон обнаружил Шерлока сидящим голым на лестнице, пьющим чай и читающим газету, которую он стащил из квартиры миссис Хадсон.

Джон резко остановился, и Шерлок тут же выпалил:

— Не заходи в квартиру, там полно клопов. Я принял меры предосторожности, чтобы убедиться, что не заразил остальную часть дома. Дезинсектор не появится раньше завтрашнего утра, так что придется смириться, что ты не примешь душ до завтра.

— Идиот. Тебе так повезло, что я... — начал Джон качая головой и не закончив мысль. — А что ты собираешься надеть?

— Тебя беспокоит моя нагота, Джон? — спросил Шерлок.

— Нет, просто я подумал, раз уж мы не можем даже войти в бóльшую часть нашей квартиры, мы должны пойти куда-нибудь поужинать, — рассудительно сказал Джон.

— Мы можем просто заказать еду на вынос, — предложил Шерлок.

Джон, казалось, был странно доволен тем фактом, что их квартира была в основном необитаема, и даже не жаловался, когда они сидели вдвоем на лестнице и ели китайскую еду из коробок на вынос. Пока ждали заказ, Джон поднялся наверх и нашел Шерлоку футболку и шорты. Они оккупировали квартиру миссис Хадсон, чтобы немного посмотреть телевизор, и она не преминула упрекнуть Шерлока в беспечности.

Во время просмотра телевизора Шерлок лежал на кушетке миссис Хадсон, положив ноги на колени Джона, и не заметил, как подкрался вечер и что Джон в конце концов захочет спать. Когда он зевнул и медленно поднялся на ноги, Шерлок последовал за ним вверх по лестнице в его комнату, и Джон не стал возражать.

— Надеюсь, ты не храпишь, — только и сказал Джон, бросая Шерлоку дополнительную подушку.

Затем забрался на одну сторону кровати (в мыслях Шерлок старался избегать называть эту сторону «его», поскольку это подразумевало, что у Шерлока была «своя» сторона в постели Джона), перевернулся и вздохнул, устраиваясь на ночь.

С некоторым трепетом Шерлок подошел к кровати с другой стороны. За последние три с лишним десятилетия своей жизни ему ни разу не приходилось делить с кем-то постель. Он понятия не имел, как отреагирует во сне его транспорт на совместный сон. Особенно с Джоном.

— Залезай скорее, ты впускаешь холод! — пробормотал Джон, когда Шерлок приподнял покрывало.

Шерлок рухнул на кровать, отчего матрас под ними подпрыгнул. Джон хмыкнул и велел ему, черт возьми, уже успокоиться. Шерлок быстро улегся, сжавшись в тугой комок. Джон, быстро засыпающий рядом с ним, больше никак не прокомментировал незапланированное присутствие Шерлока в своей постели этой ночью.

Шерлок постепенно расслабился на матрасе и зарылся носом в покрывало.

Неудивительно, что оно пахло Джоном.

Шерлок ожидал, что лежа рядом с Джоном он не заснет, но вдруг обнаружил, что засыпает. Были вещи и похуже, чем засыпать рядом с Джоном Ватсоном, и Шерлок позволил себе уснуть.

На следующее утро Джон приготовил всем яичницу, воспользовавшись кухней миссис Хадсон (и яйцами из ее холодильника, но об этом никто не упомянул), а Шерлок съел свою порцию без жалоб, рассматривая неожиданные возможности, о которых он никогда не думал до инцидента с клопами.

Ему нужно было больше информации.

II

Шерлок не планировал, что в этот вечер похититель драгоценностей разобьет ему голову бесценной антикварной вазой, но почему-то все получилось гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал. У него слегка кружилась голова, но с немалой гордостью он наблюдал, как Джон легко уложил вора на пол. Наблюдать за Джоном в действии было чудесно, и поскольку он недавно получил травму головы, у него действительно не было другого выбора, кроме как оставаться на месте и наблюдать.

Шерлок не обращал внимания на патетику куратора музея, предпочитая наблюдать, как Джон выкрутил руку вора за спину, и сел сзади ему на ноги, чтобы не дать сбежать. Он был так поглощен наблюдением за Ватсоном, что не заметил, как Салли Донован подхватила его под руку и, наполовину потянула, наполовину потащила к машине скорой помощи.

— Я в порядке, — запротестовал он.

— У тебя кровь течет, — сказала Салли, скрестив руки на груди.

— Травмы головы сильно кровоточат. Где Джон? — Шерлок встал, и мир закружился вокруг него.

Салли усадила его обратно в машину скорой помощи.

— Джон? — тупо переспросил Шерлок.

— Определенно сотрясение мозга, — заявил один из парамедиков.

Они хотели отвезти его в больницу без Джона, поэтому Шерлок поднял настоящий шум, пока не нашли и не привели к нему Джона.

— Вы можете отпустить его под мою ответственность, я присмотрю за ним, — заверил Джон недовольных и слегка пострадавших парамедиков. — Я врач и знаю, как ухаживать за пациентами, получившими сотрясение мозга.

— Он в твоем распоряжении, — сказал один из них, бросив сердитый взгляд, прежде чем они закрыли машину скорой помощи и уехали.

— Пошли Шерлок, Донован предложила подвезти нас до Бейкер-стрит, — сказал Джон.

— Не люблю полицейские машины, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Что ж, очень жаль, но мы уже установили, что такси не берут людей, залитых кровью.

— Мы можем поехать на метро, — предложил Шерлок.

— У тебя сотрясение мозга, — напомнил ему Джон.

— Звезды не оставались на небе, где им было место, — согласился Шерлок, кивая.

— Да ладно тебе, мерзавец.

На самом деле Шерлок не помнил большую часть поездки до Бейкер-стрит, только то, что Джон позволил ему положить голову на своего плечо и что его пальцы, расчесывавшие волосы Шерлока, ощущались довольно приятно. Следующее воспоминание — он лежал в своей постели и каким-то чудом был переодет в пижаму.

— Повезло, что они отпустили тебя со мной, — сказал Джон. — Ты не смог бы назвать им имя нашего нынешнего премьер-министра.

— Как будто это имеет какое-то значение, — сказал Шерлок.

К удивлению Шерлока, после того как Джон уложил его в постель, то сам забрался на другую сторону и лег, хоть и поверх простыней и все еще одетый.

— Что ты делаешь? — в замешательстве спросил Шерлок.

— Я должен разбудить тебя через два часа, оценить состояние, — сказал Джон. — Поскольку я ненавижу таскаться по лестнице ночью, то просто останусь здесь и почитаю, пока ты спишь.

— Не лучше ли тебе тоже надеть пижаму? — спросил Шерлок.

— Не очень-то профессионально, — сказал Джон, поджав губы.

— Как будто меня это волнует, — вздохнул Шерлок и расслабился на кровати. — Кроме того, ты устал, болит плечо после того, как ты повалил вора на землю. Положение, в котором ты сейчас находишься, только усугубит боль.

Джон, лежавший на боку и подпиравший голову локтем, поморщился.

— Ты, как всегда, прав, — с теплотой сказал он. — Постарайся уснуть, я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься.

Джон вышел из комнаты, и Шерлок услышал, как тот возится наверху: переодевается и готовится ко сну. Голова Шерлока все еще болела, и он знал, что человек с сотрясением мозга должен как можно больше отдыхать, дабы помочь процессу выздоровления. Джон завтра работает, и Шерлок смирился с тем, что ему предстоит долгий, скучный день, полный безделья. Он вздохнул и опустил голову на подушку. Сон пришел на удивление быстро.

Как ни странно, Шерлок не возражал, чтобы его будили каждые два часа, если это был Джон. Он хотел записать данные, но как только потянулся за блокнотом, лежащим на прикроватном столике, получил уничтожающий взгляд от Джона и остановился. Ладно, отдых.

Не важно, что его мозг должен был отдыхать, он не мог не думать о Джоне каждый раз, когда просыпался.

В первый раз, когда Шерлок проснулся, Джон еще не спал. Он прочитал девяносто четыре страницы последнего детективного романа об убийстве и следил за временем на мобильном телефоне.

Во второй раз Джон прочитал еще сорок пять страниц и заснул с включенной лампой и открытой книгой. Сигнал телефона разбудил его и Шерлока одновременно.

В третий Джон даже не пытался продолжать читать. Он выключил лампу, перегнулся через Шерлока, чтобы положить книгу на прикроватный столик и заснул. Между сигналами будильника, прошел один полный цикл фазы быстрого сна.

Когда наступило утро Джон уже проснулся, но не отходил от Шерлока ни на шаг. Шерлоку даже не нужно было спрашивать, он просто знал, что Джон позвонил на работу и сегодня останется с ним дома. С легкой улыбкой Шерлок снова заснул, предвкушая пробуждение под присмотром доктора Ватсона.

III

Именно крик разбудил Шерлока.

Это было самое ужасное, что слышал Шерлок, и он выскочил из постели и взлетел по лестнице в комнату Джона прежде, чем успел по-настоящему обдумать весь процесс или хотя бы осознать, что происходит.

Оказавшись перед закрытой дверью спальни Джона, он вдруг понял, что случилось.

Джон находился во власти кошмара, вызванного ПТСР, и Шерлоку приходилось быть очень осторожным, пытаясь разбудить Джона. Он на мгновение пожалел о своей пропавшей скрипке, которую оставил на попечение Майкрофта (или, что более вероятно, одного из его приспешников) после свадьбы Джона да так и не вернул. В прошлом он играл, пока Джон не просыпался.

Этот кошмар был какой-то другой. Шерлок вытаскивал Джона из бесчисленного количества ночных кошмаров с момента их первой встречи. Но ни один из них не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он слушал сейчас.

Шерлок взял себя в руки и медленно открыл дверь. Джон беззвучно скулил во сне, беспорядочно ерзая и ворочаясь. Футболка промокла от пота, а зубы стиснуты. Шерлок включил свет, надеясь, что появление освещения разбудит Джона. Не тут-то было.

Очень медленно Шерлок подошел к кровати.

Джон сердито вцепился руками в простыни.

— Пропустите, — прошипел он. — Он мой друг. Нет, он мой друг.

Шерлок почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от щек. Он подавил первую мысль, пришедшую ему в голову, и безжалостно отбросил ее назад. Ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что говорить скорбящему человеку, и, хотя первоначальным ответом было: _«как ты можешь все еще горевать по мне столько времени, зная, что в действительности я жив»_ , теперь он знал, что было бы ужасно жестоко сказать такое человеку.

И уж конечно, он не хотел быть жестоким с Джоном.

— Шерлок... — заскулил Джон. — Шерлок...

В течение следующей минуты он не произносил других слов, кроме все более жалостливых звуков имени Шерлока. Эти слова пронзили Шерлока до мозга костей. Как ему все исправить?

Шерлок определенно знал, что не может просто подойти и разбудить Джона, физически прикоснувшись к нему. Даже если этот кошмар был сотворен из воспоминаний, отличных от тех, что остались у Джона после войны, тот все равно был солдатом. Разбудив его в таком нестабильном состоянии, Шерлок, скорее всего, окажется впечатанным в стену.

Шерлок подошел к кровати, но остался за пределами досягаемости. При необходимости он мог бы отпрыгнуть назад. Джон почувствовал бы себя еще хуже, проснувшись и обнаружив, что случайно причинил Шерлоку вред, даже во сне.

Он обдумывал, что же делать дальше.

— Джон, — тихо позвал он. — Джо-о-он. Просыпаться. Тебе снится сон.

В поведении Джона ничего не изменилось, и Шерлок мысленно проклял жалкую сентиментальность, когда спрятал скрипку где-то еще, кроме Бейкер-стрит. Как он мог все еще переживать из-за этого, когда Джон ушел от Мэри и вернулся в 221Б, и все вернулось на круги своя? Композиция убила его, когда он начал писать, но мало того, что все закончилось, он не должен был позволить этому инциденту повлиять на сочинение.

Но она была далеко, и Шерлоку не хотелось говорить Майкрофту, что она нужна, чтобы успокаивать травмированного солдата, помогая вернуться к нормальному сну.

Сейчас он не мог играть, но это не означало, что он все еще не мог музицировать. Его голос, хоть он и не практиковался, однозначно мог выдать что-то вроде песни. Он знал их не так уж и много, поэтому спел что-то, услышанное по радио, во время поездки в такси.

— Ничего, я найду такого, как ты1, — пропел он, присаживаясь на самый край кровати, подальше от спящего Джона.

Это была единственная песня, которую он мог вспомнить, поэтому он начинал петь ее снова, и снова, когда подходил к концу. В конце концов Джон начал расслабляться. Что-то, должно быть, проникло сквозь туман его сна, потому что он тихонько проснулся и моргнул, глядя на Шерлока, сидящего рядом с ним.

— Шерлок? — сонно спросил Джон.

— Засыпай, Джон, — сказал Шерлок.

— Засну, если продолжишь петь, — ответил Джон, поворачиваясь.

Последние два раза все прошло хорошо, поэтому Шерлок скользнул под одеяло продолжив тихонько напевать, пока Джон снова не заснул. Он осторожно протянул руку и дотронулся до бока Джона. Ровное дыхание успокоило бешено колотящееся сердце Шерлока, и, оставив руку там, где она лежала, он нарочно позволил себе заснуть рядом с ним.

Джон уже ушел, когда Шерлок проснулся, и ни один из них не упомянул о том, что произошло прошлой ночью.

IV

Это могла бы быть случайность. Вот что говорил себе Шерлок, пока Джон ругал ненадежный транспорт, Корнуолл вообще и маленькие деревушки в Корнуолле в частности.

— Полагаю, нам придется найти место для ночлега, — сказал Шерлок, стараясь казаться непринужденным и незаинтересованным.

Это могла бы быть случайность.

Но это была не она.

Шерлок знал, что воскресенья были ужасны для транспорта. Он также знал, что маленькие отдаленные деревушки на побережье Корнуолла имеют ограниченный доступ к любому виду транспорта, кроме автомобиля, поэтому он настоял на том, чтобы сесть на поезд до Труро2, а оттуда пересесть на автобус. Кроме того, был мертвый сезон, а это означало, что автобусы, которые обычно возили туристов по разным местам в Корнуолле, не ходили.

— Мы могли бы взять машину напрокат и оставить ее в Труро, — сказал Джон, глядя в телефон.

Джон возился с телефоном, а Шерлок плотнее запахнул пальто на плечах и натянул шарф на лицо. Ранее шел дождь, и было немного прохладно и сыро. Джону не терпелось вернуться в Лондон, но это было крайне маловероятно, если только Майкрофт не пришлет за ними вертолет.

Шерлок с подозрением огляделся, но в отдаленных районах страны, очевидно, не было никакой системы видеонаблюдения.

— Черт возьми, — выругался Джон. — Единственные поезда из Труро отправляются утром по воскресеньям. Мы пропустили их все, а следующие только завтра.

Шерлок улыбнулся в шарф, а Джон бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд.

— Я надеюсь, мы найдем место, где можно остановиться без бронирования.

Шерлок уже подумал об этом. Было только одно место, где можно было остановиться в городе — небольшой Bed & Breakfast с ограниченным количеством номеров. Он спланировал все заранее и был совершенно уверен, что свободный номер найдется, но не больше одного. Это было прекрасно.

Джон нашел гостиницу без особого труда, и Шерлок сидел ожидая, что Джон попросит два номера, предвкушая спор, когда их не окажется.

— У вас есть свободный двухместный номер? — спросил Джон.

Ход мыслей Шерлока резко оборвался, когда Джон спокойно снял для них двухместный номер, даже не спросив о двух одноместных, как предполагал Шерлок. Джон заметил его растерянное лицо и рассмеялся.

— Мы уже спали в одной постели, верно, Шерлок? — весело сказал он. — Это сэкономит нам фунтов сто за ночь, хотя я был бы счастлив вернуться поездом в Лондон.

— Мы могли бы взять напрокат машину и вернуться, — сказал Шерлок.

— И ехать пять часов под этим проклятым ливнем? — спросил Джон, указывая на окно, где снова занялась непогода. — На хрен все это.

Им прислали чайник чая и предложили принести грелку, так как ночь была очень сырая. Шерлок растерянно сидел на их двуспальной кровати, ожидая, когда Джон закончит принимать душ. Все шло совсем не так, как он себе представлял. Предполагалось, что Джон должен был протестовать сильнее, а Шерлок пытался бы убедить его в разумности остаться на ночь.

Джон появился с полотенцем вокруг талии, с торчащими мокрыми волосами, мокрые капли прилипли к его коже. У Шерлока пересохло во рту, и он облизал губы, стараясь не думать об этом.

— Я уверен, что мог бы пробыть за рулем пять часов, — сказал Шерлок, даже не задумываясь об этом.

Джон рассмеялся и уронил полотенце, копаясь в карманах джинсов в поисках чего-то. Шерлок поспешно отвел глаза.

— Ты не спал уже два дня, и я не позволю тебе сесть за руль, безумец, — ласково сказал Джон.

— Ну, я... по крайней мере, мы могли бы остаться в Труро, — пробормотал Шерлок, не понимая, почему он вдруг переключился на противоположный аргумент, но обнаружив, что вынужден довести до конца.

— И здесь нормально, — сказал Джон. — В любом случае, здесь нам дадут грелку. — В дверь постучали, и Джон продолжил: — А, вот, возможно, и она.

Как только Джон вернулся, положив грелку под одеяло и устроившись поудобнее, Шерлок сказал:

— Ты был странно спокоен тем, что планы изменились.

— Так вот что тебя беспокоит? — со смехом спросил Джон. — Не волнуйся, Шерлок, я не собираюсь срываться на тебе. Я просто хотел посмотреть премьеру следующей серии «Доктора Кто».

— А, это, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Я, вероятно, могу дать довольно точное краткое описание, основанное на последнем эпизоде.

— Не смей спойлерить, засранец, — сказал Джон. — Ты собираешься спать или как? В любом случае, здесь все равно больше нечего делать.

Шерлок медленно разделся и повесил свой костюм на один из стульев. Поскольку он не мог спланировать ночлег, не выдав своего плана, сменной одежды не было. Он просочился в постель рядом с Джоном и вздохнул, когда тепло грелки согрело его. Он даже не заметил, что замерз.

— Знаешь, — начал Джон, — Ты так и не объяснил, откуда узнал, что садовник украл туфли.

Шерлок немедленно исправился, и они провели остаток ночи, обсуждая это дело.

Спать в одной постели оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем представлял себе Шерлок.

V

В этот раз это определенно была не случайность.

Шерлок проверил все свои записи касающиеся совместного использования постели с Джоном Ватсоном, и утвердительно кивнул. Если он все сделает правильно, то это будет не в последний раз и не будет случайностью, но он должен быть очень осторожен.

Реальная проблема заключалась в том, что реакции Джона Ватсона на ситуации нельзя было с уверенностью считать предсказуемыми. Шерлок особенно выделил это в своих записях, потому что он провел бесчисленные тесты реакций Джона на различные раздражители только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что независимо от того, насколько хорошо Шерлок определил, что знает Джона, он может точно предсказать его реакцию только на семьдесят пять процентов из всех ситуаций. Мало того, данные были искажены, потому что Шерлок мог точно предсказать развитие подавляющего большинства незначительных ситуаций, например, когда у них кончалось молоко или Шерлок требовал чашку чая. У него была почти стопроцентная точность, касающаяся небольших, бессмысленных взаимодействий.

А все труднопредсказуемые были важными, и, из того, что Шерлок вывел, наблюдая за обществом, сон в одной постели был важным событием.

После глубокого изучения вопроса выяснилось, что совместное пребывание в постели означало перемену в отношениях. В большинстве случаев это подразумевало романтические отношения или, по крайней мере, семейные отношения и возникло уже в наши дни из-за доверия и сильных взаимных чувств. Было трудно определить, потому что разные возрастные группы по-разному реагировали на совместное разделение ложа. Но сочетание социализации по полу, возрасту, социальному статусу, национальности и прошлому опыту очень затрудняло прогнозирование результата.

До сих пор Джон Ватсон четыре раза делил свою постель с Шерлоком Холмсом. Эти четыре раза были вынужденными, а не добровольными, по крайней мере со стороны Джона.

Данные указывают, что Джон не прочь разделить постель с Шерлоком. Данные также указывают на то, что Шерлоку было очень полезно делить постель с Джоном с точки зрения физического здоровья, и он находил это удовлетворительным эмоционально и умственно.

Джон очень уважал науку и терпел эксперименты Шерлока гораздо больше, чем кто-либо из его прежних знакомых. Если бы ему удалось придумать достаточно убедительный аргумент, Джон охотно согласился бы чаще делить постель с Шерлоком.

Шерлок снова кивнул сам себе. Это имело смысл. Джон не сможет это оспорить.

Шерлок подошел к Джону, когда тот заваривал чай, — самое подходящее время, чтобы заставить Джона на что-то согласиться, потому что приготовление чая всегда улучшало настроение Джона, несмотря на то, каким оно было до этого.

— Мы должны спать вместе, — объявил Шерлок. Затем он подождал реакции Джона, держа ручку наготове, чтобы записать ее. Для науки.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Джон, помешивая чай.

Шерлок завис и моргнул. Снова моргнул.

Как он и убедился, его прогнозы относительно реакции Джона Ватсона все чаще оказывались неверными, когда речь заходила о важных событиях. Это было совсем не то, чего он ожидал. Джон никогда не позволял себе ничего такого, что могло бы свидетельствовать о его сексуальной или романтической привязанности к мужчинам, особенно если это касалось Шерлока.

— Это для науки, — глубоко вздохнул и продолжил Шерлок.

— Да, я так и подумал, — сказал Джон, кивнув на блокнот в руках Шерлока.

— У тебя... есть какие-либо возражения против параметров эксперимента? — спросил Шерлок.

— Ты мне их еще не озвучил, но полагаю, что нет, — ответил Джон, улыбаясь поверх края кружки.

На самом деле Шерлок о них не думал, но Джону и не нужно было этого знать.

— Если я расскажу тебе, это разрушит эксперимент.

Джон только улыбнулся и кивнул, возвращаясь к своему чаю без каких-либо видимых забот.

Шерлок встал с дивана ровно в десять вечера и сказал:

— Пора начинать эксперимент.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, поднимаясь следом. — Мы будем спать на твоей кровати или на моей?

— На моей, — с сожалением сказал Шерлок, потому что ему нравилось лежать в окружении запаха Джона. — Я смогу контролировать происходящее, если это будет моя кровать.

— Логично, — согласился Джон. — Пижамы подходят?

— Для сна, полагаю, да, — произнес Шерлок, приподняв бровь, глядя на изношенные синие полосатые пижамные штаны и рваную футболку

Шерлок улегся в постель и стал наблюдать, как Джон ложится на другую сторону.

— Ну, спокойной ночи! — бодро сказал Джон, поворачиваясь на другой бок.

Шерлок выключил свет и остался лежать в темноте. Джону потребовалось минут пятнадцать, чтобы заснуть, но Шерлок лежал без сна, прислушиваясь к его дыханию.

Дело в том, что Шерлоку было почти пугающе легко убедить Джона спать в его постели, и, хотя это должно было бы ему понравиться, но только вызвало подозрения. Он не знал, что происходит, но намеревался выяснить.

+1

Шерлок стоял у подножья лестницы, ведущей в комнату Джона, и смотрел на дверь. После «экспериментального» инцидента с разделением постели Шерлок сказал Джону, что ему не нужны дальнейшие эксперименты. Джон отнесся к этому сообщению совершенно нейтрально, не испытав ни разочарования, ни облегчения.

И снова Джон Ватсон оказался настоящей загадкой.

Шерлок закусил губу. Он колебался стоя здесь, у подножия лестницы, потому что все это привело к текущему моменту. Он нырнул в омут, попробовав воду на вкус, но все безрезультатно. Все, что нужно было сделать, — это наконец решиться.

Единственное, что его беспокоило, — а что, если он все это время ошибался?

Что, если делить постель — это нормально, когда есть реальная причина для этого, кроме того, что «Шерлок любит спать рядом с тобой, разделять тепло твоего тела, быть окруженным твоим запахом, чувствовать себя счастливо и в безопасности»?

Шерлок понимал, что довольно эгоистичен, но он бросил бы эксперименты и органы в холодильнике, и никогда бы не отказывался убирал за собой, если бы только мог получить это.

Он с тоской смотрел на лестницу, и внутри у него все болело от желания оказаться там, наверху, рядом с Джоном.

На самом деле это была третья ночь, когда он стоял у подножия лестницы и пытался собраться с духом, чтобы подняться по ней. Как-то ночью он умудрился на десять минут поставить ногу на вторую ступеньку, а потом повернулся и сбежал обратно в свою комнату. Боже, он надеялся, что у Майкрофта здесь нет камер, чтобы заснять этот нелепый поступок.

Мерзли ноги — погода становилась все холоднее, и в этот поход он забыл тапочки. Шерлок сел на нижнюю ступеньку и вздохнул.

Это становилось просто смешно. Шерлок поежился и поплотнее закутался в халат. Ему нужно было просто подняться наверх, и будь прокляты последствия. Другого способа выяснить это не было. Если Шерлок Холмс не может придумать эксперимент, который бы подсказал ему, каков будет ответ Джона, то никакая сила в мире не выявит это, помимо очевидного.

Шерлок ненавидел быть очевидным. Он также ненавидел раскрывать свой собственный замысел до того, как узнал, чем рискует и какова вероятность неудачи или успеха. Это сводило с ума.

Он снова встал и посмотрел на лестницу.

Поднял ногу и поставил ее на следующую ступеньку. Это хорошо, он зашел так же далеко, как и прошлой ночью. Поднял другую ногу, поколебался мгновение и опустил ее рядом с первой. Хорошо. Прогресс.

Шерлок стоял так еще добрых десять минут, прежде чем смог сделать следующий шаг. Он дался легче, и, к удивлению Шерлока, чем выше он забирался, тем легче становилось. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, — это сдвинуться с мертвой точки, если можно так выразиться.

Наконец он оказался перед дверью, за ней было тихо.

 _Была не была,_ подумал Шерлок и повернул ручку.

В комнате Джона было теплее, чем в коридоре, и Шерлок поспешно закрыл за собой дверь, погружая комнату в слабое освещение. В Лондоне никогда не было по-настоящему темно. Он осторожно подошел к дальней стороне кровати Джона и очень медленно откинул покрывало.

С бешено колотящимся сердцем Шерлок сел на кровать и начал медленно сползать вниз. Джон пошевелился и застонал, начиная просыпаться, заметив присутствие еще одного человека в своем личном пространстве. Шерлок замер и затаил дыхание, когда Джон пошевелился, зевая и смутно озираясь по сторонам.

Его взгляд упал на Шерлока, и тот ждал, что решит Джон; даже после всего этого времени ожидая, что ему откажут и отправят обратно вниз. По крайней мере, он попытался, заранее утешает себя Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Ты довольно долго, — пробормотал он и повернулся обратно.

И вдруг Шерлок понял, что Джон все это время был впереди него и просто ждал, когда Шерлок догонит его.

— Заткнись, — прошептал он в ответ и скользнул на кровать рядом с Джоном.

Джон перевернулся на другой бок, и Шерлок удивленно заморгал от этой внезапной близости. Джон улыбнулся и, протянув руку под одеялом, нащупал талию Шерлока и притянул его к себе, уткнулся лбом в грудь, удовлетворенно вздохнул и, судя по всему, снова заснул.

Шерлок осторожно обвел рукой тело Джона, и он, спящий или бодрствующий, устроился в его объятиях. Шерлок прижался щекой к макушке Джона, вдыхая запах, такой же сильный, как у линии роста волос.

Этого он и добивался с самого начала.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Песня Adele «Такого, как ты» (англ. Someone Like You). Перевод можно прочитать тут: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/adele/someone_like_you.html, а послушать и посмотреть тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLQl3WQQoQ0
> 
> 2 — Тру́ро — административный центр Корнуолла, самый южный город Великобритании, имеющий статус «сити».


End file.
